fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Monica Winters
Monica Winters is the DJ of Crossroads Broadcasting Radio, also known as C.B.R. It's the only wasteland-wide radio station in The Crossroads. History Early Life Monica was born in (TBA), south of Second City, which is what remains of the Midwestern metropolis of Chicago is called. Monica was the second daughter of an Irish-American mother and Afro-American father. She and her older sister; Jillian enjoyed a fairly sheltered youth in a farmers settlement. Both had learned to read and write and their encounters with vicious raiders could be counted on one hand. The settlement didn't have many other kids so the sisters very much relied on each others company a lot. They discovered they especially enjoyed making music together. Jillian could play guitar and Monica had a good singing voice, together they wrote songs which they would play for anyone willing to listen. Of the two sisters, Monica was the fiery, sometimes mischievous, upbeat girl and Jillian a more straight yet confident woman. The Winter sisters also really enjoyed collecting pre-war music. They'd wait anxiously for caravans to pass hoping they would have holotapes in stock, which they would listen to on an old Pipboy model 3000 that had been placed on a brick in the family's living room as their sole radio and music player. Sometimes they'd play pretend radio station, with extended programming and music which they'd preform in the living room when it was too cold to go outside. Their parents usually didn't even need to put the radio on as this was entertaining enough. Jillian came up with the rather bland but official sounding name Crossroads Broadcasting Radio and did the weather and news, and Monica was the DJ and played the music. Second City When Monica was eighteen and her sister, Jillian twenty-one years old. A group of raiders managed to sack the settlement after a failure in the surrounding turret system. Plenty of houses were put to the torch, including their own. In all that chaos the sisters could escape via an underground tunnel, but their parents couldn't; for them it was too late. The only thing that could be salvaged was the pipboy and a handful of holotapes. Now homeless, with no parents the young-adults made for Second City where they survived of scavenging the many shops and houses left from before the war. The following winter, Jillian became ill. Grief, exhaustion and undernourishment had made her weak. Her upbeat sister tried to care for her as long as she could but the cruel winters of The Crossroad eventually were too much for her. Jillian died before spring. Alone, angry and desperate, Monica wandered the streets of the old metropole, at this not really caring if a pack of winterhounds tore her to shreds when she wandered into (TBA) where she met Neville. The owner of Second City Radio. Crossroads Broadcasting Radio Months go by and after a lot of hard work, the aging Neville gives Second City Radio to Monica Winters. Passing the title of DJ over to her. Now she had an incredible library of old songs open to her, she only wished any of her family were there to see it. Proud, and determined she re-branded the radio station "Crossroads Broadcasting Radio" after the make-believe station she and her sister played with when they were young. She did this as a way to honor Jillian and also, to remind her why ''she did this. Appearances * ''(none at the moment) Trivia * Monica has vitiligo, which is a chronic skin condition characterized by portions of the skin losing their pigment. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fallout: Second City Category:DJs